Possessed
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka is constantly being possessed by an evil spirit that wants revenge on everyone. The only one that can stop the spirit is Nozomi. Can Nozomi prevent Honoka from being possessed or will she fail?
1. Honoka gets possessed

Honoka was skipping down the school hallways. She was going to meet up with her friends for a trip to the beach and it's not just any beach. They were going to Maki's private beach for some rest and relaxation. Honoka was on her way to the clubroom but she heard a voice.

"Revenge" The voice said

Honoka stopped and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Honoka asked

When she got no reply she assumed that she was just hearing things and continued her way down the clubroom. That's when she heard the voice again and it was louder this time.

"Revenge" The voice said

Honoka stopped again. Honoka was starting to get scared.

"Whoever is there please come out" Honoka said

Once again there was no reply. Honoka called out one last time before she would go to the clubroom.

"Is that you Nozomi? If it is then you can stop because this isn't funny" Honoka said

This time she did get a reply and it was not a pleasant reply ether.

"I want revenge and you're the perfect vessel for me. I will be taking your body now" The voice said

Before Honoka could do anything she started to get a headache. The headache was getting even worse and was causing her intense pain. Honoka was grabbing her head and shaking from side to side hoping that it would get rid of the intense pain that she was suffering. She stopped shaking her head and just stood there with her head down. After a few seconds she brought her head back up and her once beautiful blue eyes turned blood red.

"The time has come for me to take the revenge. I am Sachi and everyone will suffer by my hands" Sachi said

Honoka went to the cafeteria and managed to grab a knife and decided to go to the clubroom where Honoka was going to anyways. Sachi was planning to start her revenge by killing the friends of her vessel.

MEANWHILE IN THE CLUBROOM.

Everyone was waiting for Honoka to arrive so they could prepare for their trip to the beach. Umi was waiting impatiently. She was going to give Honoka a scolding for being late.

"Where is she? She should've been here by now" Umi said

"Calm down Umi, she'll be here soon" Kotori said

"Why are you always so soft on her anyways?" Umi asked

"Because she's my friend and I can't help but spoil her it's part of my personality" Kotori said

The other girls were also having their own conversation but they stopped when they heard the clubroom door open. They turned and saw that it was Honoka who had entered the room.

"You're finally here! Do you realize how long we've been waiting?" Umi asked

Honoka didn't say anything in reply and Umi was assuming that she was being ignored.

"Hey! Honoka! I'm talking to you!" Umi said

"Shut up" Honoka muttered

"What?" Umi said

"Shut up!" Honoka said

Umi was shocked that Honoka would say something like that to her. She wasn't expecting Honoka to yell at her. The other girls were also shocked at this action. Nozomi was starting to sense that something was wrong with Honoka. She could tell that Honoka was not herself. Earlier today she saw how excited Honoka was for going to the beach and throughout the rest of the day she was in good mood. What could've happened to change her all of sudden? Nozomi then started to sense an evil presence in the room and it was coming from Honoka. Nozomi decided to take out her cards to see what was wrong with her. The card she had in her hand said 'Possession' on it. Nozomi's eyes went wide when she realized that the card was telling her that Honoka was being possessed.

"What on earth has gotten into you Honoka?" Umi asked

"Honoka, please calm down" Kotori said

"I kept telling her that Honoka was going snap back at her at some point" Nico said

Umi approached Honoka and was about give her a piece of her mind. Honoka was moving her hand slowly so that Umi wouldn't notice the knife in her hand. Nozomi noticed the knife in her hand and dashed towards Umi. The others were confused by this move of hers

"Nozomi what are you doing?" Eli asked

Nozomi grabbed Umi and yanked her back. Umi was about to ask what Nozomi was doing while keeping her eyes on Honoka. But she saw that Honoka swung a knife upwards. Umi was shocked to see that Honoka had knife in her hand. If Nozomi hadn't yanked her back then she would've been as god as dead. The others saw this as well and were shocked that their beloved leader had just tried to kill one of her childhood friends.

"Honoka! What is the meaning of this?" Maki asked

"You could've killed Umi" Hanayo said

"What's wrong with you?" Rin asked

Honoka looked at them and the girls saw that her blue eyes were now blood red.

"I was going to kill you all to begin with" Honoka said

The others were shocked to hear such cold words come out of her mouth.

"Everyone run!" Nozomi said

The girls ran and Honoka was hot on their trail. The girls made it to the student council room. Eli closed the door and locked it. Everyone was breathing heavily. Even Rin, who was the most athletic of the group, was panting. After everyone was able to catch their breath they all questioned on what just happened.

"Why did Honoka try to kill me?" Umi asked

"Like I said before, all those scoldings that you gave her finally made her snap she was tired of you giving her lectures so she decided to silence you" Nico said

"That can't be the reason because Honoka grew up with both Umi and Kotori. Honoka put up with Umi's lectures for years and she never snapped at her even once" Maki said

"She's right" Kotori said

"Then what's going with her?" Hanayo asked

"It's very simple. At least for me it's very simple" Nozomi said

The others looked at Nozomi. They saw that Nozomi already knew the answer to Honoka's strange behavior.

Does that mean that you know what's happening with Honoka Nozomi?" Kotori asked

"Yes I know what's wrong with her" Nozomi said

"Then please tell us" Umi begged

"Honoka is being possessed" Nozomi said

"Possessed?" Eli asked

"That's right, she's being possessed by an evil spirit. The spirit is controlling Honoka and is trying to kill us" Nozomi said

"Why does this spirit want to kill us?" Nico asked

"Most evil spirits want revenge so I'm assuming that this spirit want revenge" Nozomi said

"Why does it want revenge and what does it want revenge for?" Rin asked

"I don't know but it's using Honoka's body to carry out its for revenge" Nozomi said

"Is there a way to drive the spirit out of her body?" Eli asked

"Of course and I came prepare too" Nozomi said

Nozomi brought out some talismans and the others were looking at them.

"Are those talismans?" Umi asked

"Yes they are" Nozomi said

"What are talismans?" Rin asked

"Talismans are pieces of paper with a spell on them. They can ward off evil spirits" Eli said

"If I can place this on Honoka's body and chant the spell the spirit should leave her body. The only problem is that I need her to stay still so I can do that, I'm the only one who can pit this charm on her. It won't work if anyone else put it on her" Nozomi said

"So how can we get her to stay still?" Hanayo asked

"We'll need to have at least two people restrain her while I put the charm on her. I think Rin and Umi will be just perfect for this job" Nozomi said

Rin and Umi's eyes went wide when they heard that Nozomi just volunteered them to do the task.

"Why us?" They asked at the same time

"Because both of you are more athletic than the rest of us" Nozomi said

"That makes sense" Maki said

"I'm not restraining someone who's holding a knife!" Rin yelled

"Yeah me nether! Count me out!" Umi said

"Do you want to save to Honoka?" Maki asked

"Of course we do! We just need a different plan. Preferably a plan that doesn't involve us getting near someone with a knife" Umi said

"I'm with Umi on this one. Let's think of a different plan" Rin said

"There's nothing else that could work. If you two don't cooperate then I'll rub those perky breasts of yours" Nozomi said

To prove her point she got her hands out and had them in the groping position. Rin and Umi shuddered at the thought of suffering from Nozomi's washi washi technique. They reluctantly agreed to go with Nozomi's plan. Eli unlocked the door and shove both Umi and Rin out the door. They looked around to see if Honoka was anywhere. They heard footsteps behind them. They slowly turned around and saw that it was Honoka. She was giving them a smile that sent chills down their spines.

"Found you" Honoka said

Honoka charged at them with the knife in her hand. They managed to dodge and grab hold of her. Honoka dropped the knife and struggled to get free. Umi and Rin were also struggling to keep her restrained.

"Hurry Nozomi!" Rin said

"We can't hold her much longer" Umi said

Nozomi charged at Honoka and prepared the talisman. She was able to pin the charm on Honoka's forehead. She then chanted the spell that and completed it with these final words.

"EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!" Nozomi shouted at the top of her lungs

Honoka started to scream. Rin and Umi couldn't hold on anymore and were forced to let go of her. Honoka started to scream in pain and started to shake her head back and forth to get rid of the intense pain. She was clutching her head in a tight grip. Honoka tried to grab the charm and pull it off of her but it was useless because touching the charm burned her.

"I can't lose! I was supposed to have my revenge! I am Sachi and I will be back to have my revenge!" Sachi said

As soon as Sachi was Honoka just standing there in a daze. The charm fell off of her and was now on the floor. The others stayed where they were to make sure that the ritual was a success. Honoka opened her eyes and saw that her friends were in front of her.

"Hi, girls. Are you ready for the beach?" Honoka asked in a muttered voice

That was only thing that Honoka could say before she fainted.

"HONOKA!" The girls shouted

The girls surrounded her and checked to see if she was okay. They took her to the infirmary and put her on the bed to let her rest.

"There really was an evil spirit possessing Honoka" Umi said

"We're very lucky that Nozomi has excellent spiritual power" Eli said

"Yes we are! Thank you so much Nozomi" Kotori said

"It's no big deal. Honoka is my friend too so it's only natural that I want to help her" Nozomi said

"By the way did any of you hear what the spirit said before it left?" Maki asked

"The only thing I heard was Sachi and revenge" Nico said

"Could Sachi be its name?" Hanayo said

"That's what I think" Rin said

Muse stayed by Honoka's side until she woke up. They were in the infirmary for an hour until they heard a groan come from Honoka. The girls immediately surrounded the bed. Honoka opened her eyes and the girls saw that her eyes were no longer red. They were back to being blue. Honoka saw that her friends were looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Girls?" Honoka said

Kotori and Umi hugged her and released some tears of relief.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Umi said

"We're so happy your back" Kotori said

Honoka was confused. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"What happened?" Honoka said

"You don't remember? Eli asked

"Remember what?" Honoka asked

Nozomi knew that this was common for someone who was just possessed. They usually don't remember what they've been doing while they were being possessed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nozomi asked

"The last thing I remember was that I was skipping down the hallway. I was heading to the clubroom to meet up with you girls and all of sudden I heard this voice. I thought nothing about it at first because when I called out to it I didn't get a response. I assumed that it was all in my head and continued to head the clubroom. Then I heard the voice again and I was starting to get scared and called out to it again. I didn't get a response like before. I assumed that it was Nozomi playing a prank on me" Honoka said

The others looked at Nozomi.

"I don't to things like that!" Nozomi said in an upset tone

Honoka continued her explanation to the group.

"The next thing I know I'm here in the infirmary with you girls" Honoka said

Nozomi decided to tell Honoka what she's been doing and she was horrified when she heard that she had just tried to kill her friends.

"I tried to kill all of you?" Honoka asked in horror

"Yes but it wasn't your fault, you were being possessed" Nozomi said

The girls decided that once Honoka was well enough they could head towards the beach. Little did they realize that Sachi would be back to possess Honoka once more.


	2. Honoka moves in with Nozomi

Honoka kept getting possessed by Sachi and tried to kill her friends. Thanks to Nozomi, they were able to drive the spirit out of her body every time. But things were getting risky because Honoka would often get possessed even in her own home. Nozomi came over and discussed the issues with her family. She suggested that Honoka should stay with her at her apartment so she can keep an eye on her. She also mentioned that only someone with spiritual power can drive the spirit out of Honoka's body. The family had no choice but to agree to Nozomi's conditions. Nozomi also discussed this with Honoka and she agreed with Nozomi's plan. The last thing that Honoka wanted to do was hurt someone and if Nozomi is the only one who can stop her from hurting others then she'll happily agreed to stay with Nozomi.

Honoka packed all of her things and went over to Nozomi. Honoka hoped that she doesn't get possessed before she gets there. Honoka decided to walk faster and before she knew it she was in front of an apartment building. Nozomi gave her the room number and as soon as she found it she rang the doorbell. Honoka heard the door open and saw that Nozomi was there. She smiled at Honoka and invited her inside.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make some tea" Nozomi said

Honoka nodded and sat down at the table in the kitchen area. Honoka looked around the room to get familiar with place that she'll be living in from now on. It was a basic apartment. There was a living room with TV. There was a bedroom and a bathroom. There was a kitchen where Nozomi could be seen making the tea. Honoka has never been in an apartment before. She has to admit that's really different then living in a house.

Nozomi came back with two cups of tea. She handed one cup to Honoka. She thanked her and took it. She took a sip and found it delicious. Nozomi sat across from her and asked her what she thought about the apartment.

"What do you think about the apartment Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"It's very different from living in a house. It's smaller too. It'll take me a while to get used to it" Honoka said

"Don't worry you'll get used to it in no time" Nozomi said

Honoka decided to ask Nozomi about the spirit that keeps taking over her body.

"Hey Nozomi" Honoka said

"Yes?" Nozomi asked

"Why does this spirit only possess my body?" Honoka asked

"Some ghosts need a special body for them to possess. Your body must have something special that allows the ghost takeover" Nozomi said

"What's so special about my body?" Honoka asked

"I don't know and I'm not sure if we'll ever find out. The only thing that matters is that you have the body that allows the ghost to possess you" Nozomi said

"What about you?" Honoka asked

"Me?" Nozomi asked

"You have high spiritual power. Wouldn't that make it easier for spirits to possess you?" Honoka asked

"It is true that someone with high spiritual power are more vulnerable to being possessed but since my body doesn't have any special qualities it can't possess me" Nozomi said

"What about the others?" Honoka asked

"I don't think that have any special qualities ether" Nozomi said

"I wonder what my special quality is" Honoka said

"We may never know, but if there's a way to find the answer then we can search for the answer" Nozomi said

There was something else that was bothering Honoka.

"What if I get possessed while I'm here?" Honoka asked

"You don't have to worry about that. I placed charms in all the rooms of this apartment. You won't get possessed as long as you're in here" Nozomi said

"Why couldn't you do that back at my house?" Honoka asked

"If ordinary people with little to no spiritual power place the tags on their home then they won't work but if someone with high spiritual power puts the charms around their home then they will work" Nozomi said

"Having spiritual power must be amazing" Honoka said

Nozomi nodded in agreement. Honoka then wondered what they were gonna do with the sleeping arrangements. She wondered if Nozomi had a spare futon somewhere.

"Hey Nozomi what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements? Is there a futon I can use?" Honoka asked

"I'm afraid I don't have a futon" Nozomi said

"Then I guess I'm sleeping on the couch" Honoka said

"Nonsense! You are my guest and you deserve to be comfortable. I will sleep on the couch" Nozomi said

"But I don't want to take away your bed" Honoka said

"Then how about we share the bed?" Nozomi suggested

Honoka was taken off guard by Nozomi's suggestion. Honoka's face turned bright red and started to stutter with her words.

"S-s-s-s-share?!" Honoka stuttered

"Yes, we can share the bed. We'll be sleeping together" Nozomi said

Nozomi got up and hugged Honoka. Honoka's face was buried in Nozomi's massive chest. She was starting to have troubling breathing. Honoka tried to talk but the only sounds that came out were muffles. Nozomi noticed that she was suffocating Honoka and she let her go so she could breathe again.

"I'm sorry Honoka, I got excited about having someone staying with me" Nozomi said

"Huh? But didn't you have sleepovers with Eli before we all met?" Honoka said

"Sometimes but having someone different got me all excited" Nozomi said

Honoka didn't know what to say. Nozomi lived alone in a single apartment and the only one who came over was Eli. She didn't know what it was like to live alone but she knew that it must be lonely. Honoka was never alone. She always had her friends with her. Honoka had Kotori and Umi with her since she was a kid. Honoka learned that Nozomi and her family were always moving around so she never had the chance to make friends. As a result Nozomi was really shy. Honoka couldn't believe that Nozomi was once a shy girl. It was hard to believe but she didn't believe that Nozomi would lie about something like that.

Honoka also learned that Nozomi met Eli when both of them were 1st years. Honoka was shocked to hear that Nozomi and Eli weren't childhood friends. Honoka wondered if Eli had suffered from Nozomi's washi washi. She wouldn't be surprised if she did. Honoka decided to get settled into her new home so that she can be more familiar with her new living arrangements.


End file.
